The Engineer and the Sentry Gun
by K1llerPeanuts
Summary: The Engineer will be able to fix his beloved sentry gun or die, quite a few time trying. OneShot.


The Engineer and the Sentry Gun

"Boink!" yelled Blu's Scout hitting the Red's Heavy with his aluminum bat.

"He he he, little tiny rabbit is going to have to do better than that," said the mischievous heavy dusting himself off then pulling out his mini gun cornering the Blu's Scout. The Scout was out of ammunition in his scatter shot. He was going to have to use his bat to get out of this one, he thought. The Red Heavy seemingly reading his mind grabbed that bat before it made contact with his head letting go of his mini gun.

"Is that best you can do, HA you don't even have bullet for puny shotgun" he chuckled as he tore the bat away from the scout and grabbed his mini gun again spinning it back up. The Scout thought that this was it he was going to get killed and respawn again, well at least he could look forward to that painful process.

Beeb. Beeb. Beeb.

"What was noise" Said the Red Heavy getting distracted. The Scout knew exactly what it was and took advantage of the distracted Heavy. He ran past him grabbing his bat and ran towards the level three sentry gun. The Heavy realizing that his prey had left him, he went to the corner where he saw him run around. Towards the beebs. As soon as he got around the corner he was immediately blasted by bullets and rockets. The Heavy quickly jumped back behind the corner.

"Who's the tough guy now" The Scout had yelled.

"You're the one hiding behind gun" the Heavy insulted. The Scout sighed in defeated. He went to the dispenser right next to the sentry gun and was given more rounds for his scatter shot. He was not going to let a dumb ape kill him.

"Well if you think your so tough why don't you come and get me!" yelled the scout. The Heavy was formulating a plan at this moment. He decided that if he was quick enough he could destroy the gun then kill the scout who, he was assuming, was out of ammunition and didn't have his bat.

"ARRGG" yelled the Red's Heavy shooting the sentry gun first only to be shot in the head by the scout.

* * *

><p>"Teleporter goin' here" Said Blu's Engineer satisfied with this piece of work. Beep. Beep. What was beeping the Engineer wondered. He took out the beeping object. This object was of his own invention. It told him how much stress one of his buildings has taken and how much left it can withstand before it blows up. Hell it could even tell if it was being sapped by a spy. He called it the Stress meter.<p>

"Well I'll be, I leave that sentry gun alone for five minutes and he's already damaged" The Texan had said. "Lucky I put a teleporter next to it."

* * *

><p>The next thing Scout knew was that he was being back-stabbed by the opposing spy.<p>

"Zat'll teach you to mess witz our Heavy"said the Red's Spy as he dug his knife in the scouts back deeper. Then it wouldn't come out of the Scouts body. Oh well he thought, he just was going to do his job and sap the buildings, then get his knife back when the scout respawned and his body disappeared later. So he put a sapper on the sentry gun, but as he was putting a sapper on the teleporter the Texan came out of it with his frontier justice.

"Fu.." The Spy's curse was interupted by the Texans Frontier Justice being pointed at his face.

"No Knife, what kind of Spy are you" Engineer then finished the job with a single shot coming out of his modified shotgun.

"Darn Spies sappin' my sentries." The Engineer cursed as he whacked the sapper of his sentry gun. Now it was time to fix the sentry gun, but he was going to have to replace the metal he used on the teleporter first. He went to the dispenser to find that it was empty, then he looked at the Scouts now disappearing body, then looked at his scattershot full of ammunition. He knew then that the Scout had taken the dispensers contents. Engineer was frustrated.

"Son of a..." he was cut off from a bullet entering his skull. It was the Red's Sniper.

* * *

><p>When the Engineer respawned he looked at how much stress his Sentry had left, 30%. He also saw something else.<p>

"Spy Sappin' my teleporter" He Yelled as he went outside the respawn to see that the Spy he had killed earlier was now running towards his sentry gun. Before he could even think about the current situation he was beating the living crap out the sapper on his teleporter out of habbit. He was able to take the sapper off. The Engineer sighed with relif but before he knew it the teleporter exploded. It was the Red's Soldier. The Engineer knew what was going to happen next, he was going to get shot then he was going to lose his beloved sentry gun, but when the soldier finished reloading his rocket launcher his own teams Spy back-stabbed him.

"Thanks, Spy" said the Engineer. The Spy remained silent as he cloaked. The Engineer was now only of thinking one thing how to save his beloved sentry gun. The Engineer then thought how could he get to the sentry gun faster than the Red's Spy. He came up with an idea. The other end of the teleporter wasn't broken so all he had to do was rebuild the enterance. He started building a new teleporter. He built this teleporter faster than any other, and belive me there was sweat and blood. As soon as he built it he used it. Thank the lord, thought the Engineer. The first thing he saw coming out of the teleporter was the Spy back-stabbing the Blu's Heavy who was protecting it till the Engineer came back.

"Hey you!" shouted the Engineer

It was now a show down. It was Engineer vs. Spy. A classic showdown. The Engineer got out his Frontier Justice as the spy took out his sapper.

"Don't you dare," The BLU Engineer warned.

"Stop me," the Spy challenged. The Spy looked up to the Sniper that shot Engineer earlier and gave a thumbs up. The Engineer had a sudden realization of what was to come. The Sniper was going to shoot him, again, then the Spy was going to sap his beloved sentry. The Engineer wasn't going to accept the defeat. Engineer then jumped over by some barrels when he heard the Snipers shot. Engineer was still alive so obviously the Sniper missed. Engineer thanked the lord for that, then quickly got out his wrangler.

With the wrangler he was able to shoot far enough to kill the Sniper, which he did successfully. The Spy was shocked that his Sniper had missed and had came out of his own cover to try to sap the sentry gun. The Spy dodged rockets and bullets coming out of the sentry and getting shot a few times, but was able to put a sapper on it. Beep. Beep. The Engineer's stress meter was going off again, but he didn't need to check it because he saw the Sapper, on his sentry gun, HIS BELOVED SENTRY GUN. He then finished off the wounded Spy with his Frontier Justice before the spy turned around, and out of spy's body came up the word "Dominating" and a target symbol. The Engineer smiled, but did not quickly pulled his glove off his hand and used his gunslinger to take out the sapper.

The Engineer looked at his stress meter that read WARNING 10% LEFT. The Engineer sighed with relif and went up to his dispenser and was given metal to replace the ones lost on building the teleporter. He then beat the sentry gun with his gunslinger.

"Why must you beat me, I already had enough troubles with everyone trying to kill me" Said the sentry.

"It's for your own good" Said the Engineer continuing to beat it. After awhile he the Engineer was satisfied and stopped beating the poor sentry gun and left to go fix all of his other buildings.

I don't understand, thought the sentry gun, he beats me vigorously but somehow it makes me feel all better.

**A/N I had got this plot idea while reading a tf2 fanfic where the heavy and the medic were having a bittersweet relationship and in the authors notes he said that it was Engie-Sentry relationship where the Engineer just keeps beating his Sentry gun but somehow it made the sentry gun feel all better, which was basically the ending of this story here. **

**Hoped you Enjoyed this story Critics are highly recommended but don't damn this piece of literature to hell please :). **

**Thank you. **


End file.
